Talk:Almighty Apkallu
Does anyone have a source or first-hand expierience of this NM dropping Skanda Boots? I have seen reports of a number of people fighting it and getting the Sanguine Sword, but I have not heard of anyone finding those boots on this NM, or anywhere at all. -skyw4rp Spawn Information Well, rode the boat consecutively for about 3 hours. No spawn. Killed every single Apkallu that arose thinking it may be a placeholder. If it is indeed a lottery spawn, the spawn time can extend past 3 hours. -Cleric-yokiko 03:17, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Just heard a rumour that it only pops when besiedged is lost * players have confirmed seeing the mob and seeing people with the sword when their server has not lost a single besieged. -Cleric-yokiko 00:33, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Sanguine Sword also drops from the Blitzkrieg, so seeing the sword alone isn't evidence of a spawn. - Hecatonchires I reckon that the hint SE gave means you need at least 3 people on the boat to make it pop, which explains why one person can never get it to pop no matter how much they camp it --Byte.xi "He doesn't like being left alone, and will wander off if no one is around to keep him company." To me that sounds like, he doesn't pop if other apalaku aren't around, has anyone tried holding an apalaku? or not killing any? --Tellah of Carbuncle 20:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Actualy to me, that piece sounds more like it'll depop if not killed, similare to the King Vinegarroon NM, how it has a 21-24 hour spawn, but when it depops, it's gone, and dead, till next time. -Dakuu, Phoneix, 1-25-2010 12:25am First off, look on youtube.com and search for this Mythic creature. MANY people have videos up about it. One of which is a SMN. He is the ONLY person on the boat and AA is the ONLY mob on the boat. --Wordlife187 11:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wordlife187 the video you are talking about by PlightSylph is a fake. He even admits the video is a fake in the comments. He .dat swapped the names of the Apkallu's on the boat to say Almighty Apkallu. --MurdockSiren 9:24, February 25, 2010 Birdman Cape Birdman Cape should be taken off the drop list. SE has stated: "Another good question would be, why is this number three in a series of questions about the Almighty Apkallu?" In regards to where you would get a Birdman Cape, alluding to the fact that Almighty Apkallu DOESN'T drop it.--Bsphil 19:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Um, actually, it would be alluding to the fact that it DOES drop it. The inquiry was always, "where do you get this." It would be counterintuitive for them to answer the question, "Well, it doesn't drop from Almighty Apkallu." Well, thanks SE, so that leaves 2000 other NM. No, your inference is wrong. They were alluding that it does drop it. -- 19:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed. You're reading too much into that. It seems to me they were being intentionally vague so as to not give anything away, not saying "Why would you think the cape drops from AA? How ridiculous!" That being said, I support the verification tag staying until we know for certain. 19:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Verification flag is not needed. SE was very clear. -- 19:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, well that's your opinion. They did not answer the question. We've even had one person already misconstrue what they said. Have you killed AA and gotten the drop? Do you know anyone who has? I agree it seems entirely likely that's where it come from, but don't tell me you know absolutely it drops there now. 19:46, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not my opinion. It's a matter of whether people get subtlety or not, and obviously some don't. There's a huge difference between why is this number three in a series of questions about the Almighty Apkallu? and You'll just have to figure out that one for yourself. I do not dispute the sins AV drops, I've seen enough screenshots of them and discussions about them to validate where they drop from. As for Birdman Cape, well you heard it right out of the horse's mouth. There should be no dispute. -- 19:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Everyone take a breath. In a few days it will surely be verified (as I am 99% sure that they mean it drops from AA). Whether or not the flag is up there or not for a few days is not worth getting into a shouting match about. -- 19:58, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::The NM does drop Birdman cape, every person I've seen with it has confirmed that. There are few things we know about AA. Fact: It's rare. It drops Birdman cape. It makes noobs go crazy when it doesn't pop. Myth: It drops Skanda Boots. It drops Sanguine Sword. Proven Wrong: Nothing, because its so rare, so stop pretending you know all about it, saying oh no I know for a fact it doesn't drop this, when people who have actually killed it have proven you wrong. Let's try to keep this a discussion page because even if people actually knew how to work together on these talk pages which they don't, wed still probably not figure out how to pop it. Some theories I have are: He spawns when every rider on board has 0 apkallu hate, he spawns when the apkallu aren't killed for a period of time, and/or he spawns when the AC isn't in whitegate. I've heard the number 3 associated alot with this NM, so all of those could be requirements, none of them could be, regardless let's get back to brainstorming, shall we? --Ix'Sindri 02:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Additionally, please refrain from using ALL CAPS in edit summaries and to a lesser extent, talk pages. It comes off as very hostile and is quite the red flag. -- 19:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the Birdman Cape is needed to spawn AA? "He doesn't like being left alone, and will wander off if no one is around to keep him company."; the presence of another "bird" would certainly fulfill that requirement. --Baelorn 20:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :How would it ever pop if it drops the item needed to pop it? It wouldn't ever pop and that would mean nobody could ever get the item that pops it! That theory doesn't work out. --Woooodum 01:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Has anyone thought that maybe "wandering off" refers to the NM spawning? This would suggest that you would need to remove of apkallus somewhere else, but it does not seem to be the ones that spawn on the boat. Who Wants To Be Alone? "He doesn't like being left alone, and will wander off if no one is around to keep him company." this might mean he wont pop unless theres 1 or more other Apkallu on the boat with him, not wanting to be alone doesn't mean he necessarily wants a player to be with him after all. ill test this Redchaos 16:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe just maybe, a cunning plan.. but putting "luck" and "no being alone" together... any COR75's out there got an extensive time to test going back and forth? I kind of figured that no one being around to keep him company meant people. e.g. there has to be multiple people on the boat, or if he spawns and no one is on the boat he will despawn and whatever conditions determining his appearance will be reset. Tahngarthortalk- 01:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Look on youtube.com and search for this Mythic creature. MANY people have videos up about it. One of which is a SMN. He is the ONLY person on the boat and AA is the ONLY mob on the boat. I reposted this in two sections so people make sure to read this. --Wordlife187 11:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Moved :** The Apkallu that spawns on the ferry from Whitegate to Nashmau will also despawn if left unclaimed. Moved because it was not something that the SE development team gave as a hint, and I would be better off on the talk page. --Beaster 03:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :* While I agree this is better off on the talk page, this is pretty much the second coming of AV. SE's hints have not helped at all, and we should never disregard any speculations or theories that players have on the NM, like you implied. --Ix'Sindri 02:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Possible theory? After reading the notes on the Apkallu category page, just wondered if anyone has thought about this. It says that if you accumulate enough hate after getting the NPC Apkallu to follow you around it will turn into a regular, attackable Apkallu (yellow name, not green). Could it be possible that making all of the NPC Apkallu in each of the ToAU areas change like this cause Almighty Apkallu to start appearing on the ship? I do not know the time it takes for an NPC Apkallu to reappear in each of the zones, but if this is true it could account for the very low amount of sightings reported and possibly help people trying to camp him. Just an idea... -- Orubicon 17:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) my theory is that AA pops if there are 3 apkallu on the boat (SE hinted at question #3 so maybe 3 is the "lucky" number"). i could just be on crack, but its possible.... or maybe 3 people on the boat? or 3 people in a party? lol anyway just throwing in my 2 cents. Many people have tried this theory of the NPC Apkallu following you around. And it's been debunked. I did 45 minutes of research after reading all this BS on this page. I looked up 7 youtube.com videos about this and contacted all the authors of the videos to see what they had done to make it spawn. 5 of the 7 said that they didn't make the NPC Apkallu follow them and 6 of the 7 said that AA was the only mob on the boat. One said he watched AA for under 30 seconds once and he d-popped. Thus leading me to believe that if you get on the boat he has to be claimed within 1-2 minutes or he will run away like a punk. If you hear one of the SE clues, it says he doesn't like to be alone, hence he runs away fast. ALL of them said that they were randomly riding the boat. Hence the SE clue of "Luck." So what I've derived from the videos and emails to the posters is that it's basically a 100% luck chance that u kill/claim him. Granted this info is not (I REPEAT NOT) 100% fact. I just did some research and decided to share with everyone. --Wordlife187 11:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Further Research... This Apkallu is so shrouded in mystery, I have decided to assemble my own research team into conducting possibilites basing it off of several different theories that have started flying around my collected "Brain Trust". First off, addressing Square Enix's comments about "He doesn't like to be alone" suggesting that he doesnt like to be left alone, I think it might have something to do with the way that the Apkallu follow you around should you trade them fish. My first test is to see how many of the NPC Apkallu's I can get to follow me in my test before I start off on the Ship. After all, he is said to drop Birdman Cape, so maybe it has something to do with the fact that you need to be associated with the Apkallu, thus he wouldn't feel so "lonely" should you be on the trip back from Nashmau. Please contact me or post any information you may have on this.--Grabelli 13:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I've got an idea that came to me in a stroke of random insight: Get everyone on the boat into the same party. Maybe the "not wanting to be alone" means being left out of the fun? Not sure how many people it would take, and it would obviously require the cooperation of everyone in the zone at the time, but I don't know if this has been tested yet. Anyone got a large linkshell that wants to go throw 12-18 people at this? Maybe 17 so he has a "spot" in the party?Lyall 22:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No programmer would code an NM that way, to where the game searches to see if one spot is left in your "party" (which in this case wouldn't be a party, but an alliance of 17 players). I would believe it had more to do with feeding fish to the NPC apkallu in a totally different zone (to get some hidden key item, maybe) before I believed anything about Almighty Apkallu "wanting to party". --Overgryph 10:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Not even for (|Level Sync|) 10 (|Valkurm Dunes|)? --Taruzard 20:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)